1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fountain, and more particularly to a floating fountain that floats freely on water of a pool to provide a unique ornamental effect.
2. Description of Related Art
A fountain is a popular apparatus used in a water pool of a garden to provide an ornamental effect. By utilizing soothing water movement, the fountain shows a taste of elegance and therefore has been increasingly popular in recent years. However, the fountains currently available are designed to be immovable. More specifically, the fountain is secured to a particular location in the water pool so that the ornamental effect provided by the water movement is rather dull.
Therefore, the present invention tends to provide to a floating fountain to overcome the aforementioned problem.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a floating fountain that floats freely on water of a pool. The floating fountain includes a platform having a floating member received inside, an ornamental object securely mounted on the platform and having a channel defined inside, a tube securely connected to a bottom portion of the ornamental object and communicating with the channel, a hose further connected to and communicating with the tube, and a weighting member firmly mounted around the tube to stabilize the platform. By such an arrangement, the water flows through the hose, the tube, the channel and spills over the top of the ornamental object to form waterfalls. Moreover, the floating fountain is able to float freely to provide a unique ornamental effect.